New Year's Kiss
by Love Butterfly
Summary: Sharpay and Gabriella have been together since Christmas Eve. Now there's a New Year's Eve party at the Lava Springs Country Club. Sequel to Maybe This Christmas. GabriellaxSharpay Gabpay


The Montez house was quiet in the last day of the year. The lights were off but all windows were open, letting the morning light brighten the rooms. Fire was burning in the fireplace, keeping the house warm. And if you paid close attention, you could hear little giggles coming from the kitchen. 

"We should bake cookies more often." Said a brunette girl as she opened the oven to put the tray of sugar cookies inside.

"Really? And why is that?" Asked a beautiful blonde sitting on the counter and eating a bit of cookie dough with her fingers.

"Because you look so cute in that lacy apron!" The girl teased in a baby voice.

"Oh shut up!" And she threw some flour on the giggling brunette.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella said while trying to clean her face.

"What?"

"Don't give me that innocent look. You're cleaning this up."

"Okay then." She jumped off the counter and approached Gabriella. "Here, you missed a spot." She pointed to her girlfriend's face.

"Where?"

"Right..." Sharpay used her fingers to spread some dough on Gabriella's lips. "There."

The blonde licked Gabriella's lips and started giving her small kisses.

"Sharpay…" She moaned as the girl was now nibbling on her bottom lip.

"I'm almost done." She slowly pulled away from her.

"Done, you're all clea…"

Gabriella didn't let her finish as she took the blonde's lips in a fierce kiss, pinning her against the counter.

"Cookie dough… definitely… tastes better… on you." Sharpay managed to get out between kisses.

Suddenly they heard a dog barking and the front door closing.

"Gabby, I'm back."

The girls quickly parted and tried to look presentable while trying to regain their breath.

"Well, at least that dog is useful for something other than destroying things and interrupting our make out sessions."

"Pay!" Gabriella whined.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! You know I love her. She's our baby, right?" She giggled.

"How's the baking going, girls?" Mrs. Montez asked as she entered the kitchen.

"First batch is almost done. We would be finishing our third one if Sharpay here wasn't so messy." She teased.

"Hey!" Sharpay pouted.

Mrs. Montez laughed as she got a glass of water. "So, you girls already have dates for the party?"

Gabriella looked at Sharpay and saw a sad expression on her face.

'I hate to see her sad like this, but I'm not sure I'm ready for people to know yet.' She thought as she turned to her mother.

"No mom."

"What is wrong with the boys here? Two beautiful young girls like you shouldn't have to go alone." She picked up a cloth and wiped Gabriella's chin with it. "You had a bit of dough there, honey."

"Mom!" Gabriella blushed.

"Fine. I'll be in my room if you need me." She laughed and left the kitchen, leaving the girls alone again.

Gabriella turned back to Sharpay. "Pay…"

"I hate having to hide this." The blonde said looking down.

When Gabriella didn't say anything she looked up and continued.

"I'm sorry Gabby. I don't want to pressure you; I know you're not ready for them to know." She faked a smile. 'It just hurts to have to hide something that makes me so happy.' She added in her mind.

Gabriella knew Sharpay's smile was fake. She knew how much the girl was hurting.

"Thank you." Was all she could say as she hugged the blonde.

.o0O0o.

Later that day Sharpay went home to help her mother with the party details and Gabriella went to meet her friends at the park.

Sharpay was thinking about their relationship the whole drive home. They were together for only a week, but she couldn't help thinking that maybe Gabriella was ashamed of her.

When she got home she told her mom she needed to discuss something with Ryan first and then she'd help her with the last minute details. She was sitting on the bed facing her brother.

"I know how she feels, Ryan. I'm scared of what mom and daddy will think too, it's just… I don't know, when I think about her I just forget about everything else, all my fears just go away. I know she's worth it. I know that being with her will make everything worth it. I actually want people to know I love her. I never felt like this before."

"Shar, why don't you talk to her about it?"

"I-I can't. What if she says that there's actually something wrong? What if she really is ashamed of me?"

"Sis…"

"Ryan, I just love her so much. Why do we have to hide it? We're doing nothing wrong. And why do people have to be so stupid?" She just hugged her brother and let her tears fall freely on his shoulder.

Ryan knew their parents wouldn't be so nice about it. Both of them knew that. Mr. and Mrs. Evans weren't exactly the most open minded parents. They always said that Sharpay should date a decent guy from a nice family, high status and preferably with a very expensive engagement ring in the family. They were to be married at a young age and have beautiful children to carry on the family name. That has always been the plan for the family princess.

He didn't even want to imagine their reaction to the fact Sharpay was in love with Gabriella. And if Sharpay was willing to risk it all for the girl, she must really love her.

On the other side of town Gabriella was hanging out with Troy, Taylor and Chad at the park. The girls were sitting on the swing as the boys played basketball on the freezing cold weather.

"So is everyone going to the New Year's Eve party at the club?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. Who would be crazy enough to pass on an invitation to a party like that?" Troy answered as he scored another basket.

"I sure wouldn't. But I do feel sorry for Zeke. He has to spend the whole party with the Ice Queen." The boy with the afro hair commented.

Troy laughed with him. "I felt sorry for Gabs. She had to spend Christmas with her!"

"It wasn't bad!" Gabriella tightened her grip on the swing chains as she heard her friends talking about Sharpay like that. 'It was perfect.' She added in her mind.

"Whatever you say, girl. And don't be so sure Chad. I hear that she turned him down. Twice!" Taylor said.

"You serious?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah. Word is that about 10 other guys asked her and she turned them all down."

"I don't know what is crazier, guys actually wanting to spend time with her or her turning them down. What girl would rather go alone than with any boy?" Chad asked laughing.

"No offence Gabs." He quickly added when Taylor glared at him.

"Troy, you two should go together. As friends."

"Yeah man, you better ask someone before the Ice Queen makes you be her date. I'd rather die than to go with her." Chad laughed and playfully punched Troy's arm.

Gabriella couldn't take anymore. She couldn't just sit there as her friends said so many bad things about the girl she loved. While they were making fun of the blonde Gabriella would give anything to have Sharpay as her date. And she could. Sharpay turned down so many guys. She was waiting for her girlfriend to ask her, and Gabriella couldn't even do that for her.

'How can I even say I love her?' She thought as she felt her eyes start to water.

"Gabs, you okay?" Troy asked noticing the change in the girl's mood.

"How can you be so mean?" She whispered looking down. Gabriella then got up and started to run back to her house. Her friends just stood there trying to figure out what happened.

When she got home she jumped on her bed and started sobbing. Angel quietly lay down beside her. Gabriella sit up after a while and picked her up.

"I should be ashamed of myself, shouldn't I?" She asked the puppy as she caressed her head. "She is willing to risk everything for me. Her reputation, her parent's love, even her future. She told me her parents had her life all planned out and that they wouldn't be so accepting of her if they knew, but she said she would proudly tell them if I let her. And I think my mom would be okay with it. She's very open minded and would love me no matter what. Yet I'm the one not willing to tell people. I don't deserve her, Angel."

The puppy licked her hand. "You're right, I shouldn't be here whining. I'll go talk to her."

As she was getting out the bed to pick up her phone she stopped and smiled. "I have a better idea." Putting the phone down, she went to her bathroom to take a shower.

.o0O0o.

A few hours later Gabriella was standing outside Sharpay's house ringing the doorbell. She was dressed up in a white strapless lacy dress with a pink ribbon around her waist and white heels. If it wasn't for her coat she'd be freezing in this weather.

As Sharpay opened the door Gabriella just stared at her in shock, mouth hanging open.

'She looks so… wow!' She thought with dreamy eyes.

"Gabby! What are you doing here?" The blonde asked surprised.

Sharpay was looking gorgeous wearing a silver sequin mini dress and glossy red open toe pumps. The dress ended mid thigh and it hugged her in all the right places. Her hair was in a half up do, with blonde curls cascading down her shoulders.

Gabriella swallowed, blushing a little. "Pay, you look amazing." She couldn't stop staring at the girl.

"Thanks. You look very cute yourself." She teased and winked, very aware of the effect her dress was having on the blushing brunette.

"Th-Thanks."

"And not that I didn't enjoy your surprise visit, but what are you doing here? I thought we were supposed to meet at the club so people wouldn't get suspicious."

"I don't care about people anymore Sharpay. I'm tired of pretending that we're not even friends. I want to go to the party with you."

Sharpay couldn't believe what her girlfriend was saying.

"Gabby…"

"Will you be my date?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" The blonde squealed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

"Pay, you're freezing! Let's get inside." She said when she touched her arms.

"Actually, I was already leaving for the club so let me just get my coat and we can go, okay?" And then she turned to get inside.

That's when Gabriella noticed that the dress had an open back, all the way down the blonde's lower back.

"Don't you think that dress is a little too revealing?"

"Jealous?" The blonde teased as she came back holding her coat, car keys and a red clutch matching the shoes.

"Maybe." The brunette admitted blushing.

"Don't worry baby, I'm wearing this just for you." Then she gave Gabriella a peck and winked, closing the door behind them.

As they were walking towards the car Sharpay suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked still holding her hand.

"I have something for you. I was going to give you at the party, but since you're here I'll just give you right now." She opened her purse and took a small pink velvet bag out.

"It's just a little something to show you how much I love you." She handed Gabriella the bag.

The brunette undid the ribbon and turned the bag upside down on her hand. Two silver bracelets with a heart shaped pendant fell on her hand.

"I got them engraved with our initials." Gabriella noticed the engraved S and G on the hearts. The blonde then picked up the one that had the S engraved from Gabriella's hand.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm giving you my heart." She carefully put it around Gabriella's wrist and closed it. "It's yours now." She smiled.

"This other one I want you to keep." She closed Gabriella's hand with hers. "You can give me whenever you want. I don't want you to hurry. It's your heart and if you ever decide I'm worthy enough to have it, I'll guard it with my life." She let go of her hand, blushing.

Gabriella was dumbstruck. She didn't know what to say. Sharpay took it as a bad sign and felt embarrassed.

"You don't have to wear the bracelet right now! Here, let me help you take it off and you can wear it when you feel comfortable to." The blonde added quickly, reaching for her girlfriend's wrist.

"No." Gabriella held her wrist to her chest with her other hand. "I want to wear it." She smiled at Sharpay. "If this is your heart then it's the most precious thing I have. I never want to take this off."

Sharpay's smile couldn't get any bigger.

"And I want you to know that…" She reached for Sharpay's wrist and opened the bracelet she was holding. "You have my heart too." She closed the jewel around the blonde's wrist. "You always had." Gabriella kissed her palm.

Sharpay couldn't hold back her tears. She kissed Gabriella deeply and then hand in hand made their way to the car.

.o0O0o.

When the girls arrived it was still a bit early, so there weren't many people in the ballroom yet. They just sat down on a couch on the corner as Sharpay got them two glasses of fruit punch. They chatted for a while.

"I miss sleeping in the same bed with you. You are my favorite teddy bear. I feel so lonely now." The blonde pouted.

"Aww. Don't worry, we can always have sleepovers."

"True. And we have to do that very often. You simply cannot take a little girl's favorite teddy bear away."

"As many times you want." The brunette said giggling.

"You know, this place is looking really nice!" Gabriella looked at ice sculpture near them.

"Yeah, mom always goes overboard with the decoration."

"Like mother like daughter." Gabriella teased. Sharpay just pouted at her. "O c'mon miss pink locker. And Troy told me about the whole hunuhunukupua-whatever thing." She added laughing.

"Oh shush! It's Humuhumunukunukuapua'a. And it was a great act!"

"I'm sure it was." She gave Sharpay's hand a squeeze.

Sharpay started playing with Gabriella's bracelet.

"You know, I was so afraid you were ashamed of me." The blonde admitted looking Gabriella in the eyes.

"I'd never be ashamed of you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Pay." She tucked a stray piece of blond hair behind her girlfriend's ear and smiled, still holding her hand.

"Erm… Gabs, can I talk to you for a second?"

Both girls looked up to see Taylor looking back them with a raised eyebrow. They had been so distracted that they didn't notice people arriving. The room was already almost full.

"S-Sure Taylor." Gabriella quickly let go of Sharpay's hand and got up to follow her friend.

Sharpay just sat there holding her empty glass and watching Gabriella and Taylor walk towards the boys.

"Gabriella, what the hell is going on? Since when are you so close to Sharpay?" Taylor asked.

"I, erm… since Christmas."

"Are you insane? Did that girl brainwash you at her house?" Chad almost yelled.

"We couldn't believe when your mom told us you already left for the club with Sharpay."

"Gabs, after everything she made us go through! She even managed to break us up!" Troy added.

Gabriella never really told him the real reason why she was breaking up with him; she just said her feelings changed. The truth is that she was never in love with Troy, she only dated him to forget someone else, someone she thought she could never have. Troy, however, blamed Sharpay.

"Guys, stop! She changed. She's a nice person now." Gabriella tried to convince her friends.

"The Ice Queen will never be a nice person. She's planning something and you're falling for it."

"Chad, stop calling her Ice Queen!" She got angry at the boy.

Sharpay noticed that the conversation was getting out of control and decide to walk over there.

"What, are you her new lap dog?" He raised his voice.

"No!"

"Because If I didn't know you better I'd think there was something else going on between you two. I swear I saw you holding hands and acting all lovey dovey over there."

"Chad, stop man." Troy stood between the two.

"So Gabriella, are you and the Ice Queen an item now?"

Gabriella didn't answer; she just looked down at the floor. When she looked up she saw the blonde walking towards her.

"Gabby, is everything okay?" Sharpay put her hand on her shoulder.

"Oh she calls you 'Gabby' now. How sweet!" The boy said in a mocking tone.

Gabriella had tears in her eyes and couldn't take it anymore. She just ran to the restroom.

'I can't do this. I just can't.' She thought as she got to the restroom.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? You're supposed to be her friends. Act like it!" Sharpay glared at them as she ran after the brunette.

When she got there she found Gabriella sobbing on a small couch.

"Oh Gabby..." The blonde sat down and took her in her arms, carefully letting her hand play with Gabriella's brown locks in a soothing motion. "It's okay angel."

"I'm so sorry." Gabriella said between sobs.

"Don't be. I know it's hard." She held the girl's chin and lifted her face so she could look in her eyes. "I'll always be here for you." She then brushed Gabriella's tears away with her thumbs.

"I love you Gabby." She slowly kissed the teary brunette.

"Oh my God…" Said a voice from the door. They quickly pulled apart.

"Taylor! It's not what it looks like, wait!" Gabriella said as her friend left the restroom. She started to panic.

"Baby, calm down. It's going to be okay." Sharpay reached for the girl's hand.

"N-No, it's not. I'm sorry. I-I can't do this anymore." She pulled her hand away from the blonde's.

"Gabby, wha…" Sharpay looked at her with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry." She rushed out of the room, leaving a sobbing blonde behind.

.o0O0o.

After leaving the restroom Gabriella went to look for her mother. She wanted to just leave the party, but she thought that would be too selfish with her mom. The girl decided to tell her she would go for a walk and then would come back later so they could go home together.

Mrs. Montez asked her daughter what was wrong but Gabriella told her it was nothing important and that she would be fine. She got her coat and then headed out to the snowy white gardens.

She sat on a bench and just watched the stars and thought about what she did to Sharpay.

'Congratulations Montez, you just screwed up the best thing that ever happened to you.' She thought while she played with the heart pendant on her bracelet.

After what seemed like hours she heard footsteps coming her way. She turned around to find Taylor walking up to her.

"Hey." She greeted Gabriella with a weak smile.

"What do you want Taylor?" Gabriella said wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"To talk." She sat down beside her. "And to apologize."

Gabriella just looked at her with puffy eyes. "I'm listening."

"Look Gabs, I'm sorry for being such a terrible friend. I'm sorry for all the things I said about Sharpay too. I didn't know she meant so much to you. Not that it's an excuse, but…"

"It's okay. It doesn't matter anymore." Gabriella said looking down again.

"What do you mean? And just to make sure I get the picture, what's the deal with you two? Are you, like, in a relationship?"

"I, erm, I never told you this but I've had a crush on her since I came to Albuquerque." Taylor's eye widened. "I know, hard to believe. But it's true." Gabriella let out a sad chuckle.

Taylor opened her mouth to say something. "Before you ask, yes I liked Troy." Gabriella said before her friend could let a word out. Taylor just closed her mouth. "Not loved, liked. I decided to date him so that maybe I could forget about Sharpay." Gabriella continued. "It didn't really work, but I stayed with him anyway. It's not like I could ever be with Sharpay."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." Taylor told her apologetically. Gabriella smiled back.

"Anyway, apparently Sharpay was only mean to me for the same reason. It's like kindergarten psychology. The whole I like you so I'll be mean to you kinda thing?"

"Oh, I get it. Except there was no way of knowing because one, she was mean to pretty much everyone and two, everyone thought she liked Troy." Taylor said.

"Yep. Except that she only tried to steal Troy from me because she was jealous. She liked me, not him." Taylor burst out laughing. "Yeah, my reaction exactly, when she told me." Gabriella laughed too.

"Girl, this is so messed up!"

"Yes, it is." She sighed.

Gabriella told Taylor all about Christmas and the week later. Everything but what happened today.

"Aww! That is so cute! I thought your mom gave you Angel. Who knew Sharpay Evans was such a romantic? You're lucky." She nudged Gabriella.

"So you're not… you're not disgusted by this? Are we still friends?" Gabriella asked looking at her.

"Gabs, off course we're still friends! And no, I'm not disgusted by it. Silly girl. When I caught you two kissing in the restroom I was just surprised, that's all." Gabriella couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"So, why are you not inside with you girlfriend right now?" Gabriella's smile disappeared and the hurt in the eyes was back. "What is it?"

"I… I broke up with her after you left." She almost whispered.

"You did what?" Taylor almost yelled. "Why?"

"I don't know. I told her I couldn't do that anymore. I guess I couldn't deal with the idea of what people would think of us. Of me."

"Oh my…"

"I hurt her. I regret it so much right now." Tears started to fall. "She thinks I'm ashamed of her. I was so stupid!"

"I guess I have some part of that blame. And so do the boys. I can't believe how mean we were to you."

"No, I should have just told you guys. I should have stood up for her. She was willing to do that for me and I couldn't do the same for her. I don't deserve her Taylor."

"Don't say that. You love her, don't you?"

"More than anything. And I regret what I did so much."

"Then go tell her, woman! Don't stay here out here freezing you butt when you could be inside with her." That's when Taylor noticed the engraving on Gabriella's bracelet. "Is that… Is that an S?" She pointed to her friend's wrist.

"Yeah." Gabriella smiled and looked at the piece of jewelry. "Sharpay gave it to me before we came here. She said it represented her heart and she was giving it to me."

"Okay, that's it! You're going back there and apologizing right now. Even if I have to kick your butt the whole way there."

"I'm not sure she'll forgive me Taylor. What do I say to her? And what about people? Her parents? My mom?"

"You'll think of something. Beg for forgiveness, crawl if you have to! This is your happiness we're talking about. And I never thought I was ever gonna say this but Gabs, Sharpay is the girl of your dreams!" Gabriella chuckled. "Are you really willing to throw that away because of what people will think of you? Sharpay already told you she'd happily tell her parents and I think I know your mom well enough to know that she'll love no matter what." Gabriella smiled.

"Even Troy will understand with time. And Chad is just a stubborn ass." Both girls laughed. "He just said those things because he's still mad at Sharpay for sending people a picture of him sleeping and hugging a teddy bear in 7th grade. He's a guy; he thinks two girls kissing are hot."

"You're right."

"I always am. Well, except this one time earlier today at the park." She smiled at her friend.

"And even if people don't like it, it's my life. My happiness."

"That's right! Now can we please go inside and find your girl? I'm freezing here." They laughed as they got up and started to make their way back to the ballroom.

.o0O0o.

Sharpay cried alone in the restroom for quite a while. She was curled up on the couch sobbing and wishing, _hoping_ that Gabriella would knock on the door and take back what she said. After drying her tears she finally accepted that it wasn't going to happen. Gabriella broke up with her and she wasn't coming back. She couldn't help but think that she wasn't important enough for the girl or that she really was ashamed of her.

With no tears left to cry she got up, fixed her make-up and unlocked the door. Sharpay left the restroom, got her coat and went to the balcony. She didn't feel like being around people right now. She needed fresh air.

Sharpay was leaning over the edge, elbows supporting her weight on the cold balcony wall. She could hear people talking and laughing inside, their voices almost overpowered by the music playing. The blonde was fidgeting with her bracelet.

'I think I should give her this back now.' She thought as a tear made its way down her cheek.

"Shar! What are you doing out here alone? Mom and dad were looking for you and it's almost midnight."

"Just leave me Ryan." The blonde told her brother without turning around to face him.

"Sis, what's wrong?" he carefully approached her.

"Nothing Ry, I just wanna be alone."

"If you're crying then it's clearly something worth talking about. Is it Gabriella?" When his sister didn't answer and he could hear her tiny sobs he had his answer. "What happened? What did she do?"

"She broke up with me." She said barely above a whisper.

"Oh my God, Shar…" He put his arm around her and that was enough to get her to cling to him and start to break down again.

"She told me she couldn't do it anymore and her friends were giving her a hard time and Taylor saw us together and when I tried to talk to her just… She just…" She said it all in one breath while sobbing.

"Shh... It's okay. It's going to be okay." He held her and slowly rubbed her back, trying to calm the sobbing blonde.

"Earlier today she said I had her heart, but now… But now I guess she realized I wasn't important enough to her. Sh-She's ashamed of me, Ryan."

Ryan just let her cry. He didn't know what to say. His sister was hurting and he couldn't make it better. No one else could. Only Gabriella, and for what Sharpay was saying he didn't think that would happen anytime soon.

After a few minutes she slowly stopped sobbing. When he decided she was calm enough to talk he spoke again.

"Shar, I don't know why Gabriella did what she did but I assure you, if she is really ashamed of you, she doesn't deserve you. You're gorgeous, lots of fun, nice, well most of the time." She let out a small chuckle. "You're a great person. I know who you really are bellow this Ice Queen façade. You're caring, loving and funny. And I'm really sorry that you had to hurt like this when you were finally bringing your walls down. I really am."

"Thanks Ry." She slowly let go of her brother.

"And if Gabriella couldn't realize that, well it's her loss."

He couldn't believe Gabriella did that to his sister. He truly believed she was in love with her and that there was a reason why she acted the way she did. He'd talk to her tomorrow. Now his duty was to his sister. To cheer her up.

"You're the best."

"I know. Now let's go inside and try to have some fun. It's almost New Year. You deserve to have a good time. So wipe away those tears and let's have some champagne. What do you say?"

"You know I'm a sucker for champagne." She pouted.

"I knew I'd win you over with that." He put his arm around her shoulder.

"By the way, you should really thank God for waterproof mascara, else you'd be looking like a raccoon right now." Ryan said as he led his sister inside.

People were already getting ready for the countdown inside. Ryan left Sharpay in the middle of the room and went to put away her coat and get them two glasses of champagne.

.o0O0o.

Gabriella and Taylor had just walked back inside as they heard people start the countdown.

"You go find her. I'll take this for you and go find Chad. Good luck girl." Taylor said as she took Gabriella's coat.

"Thanks. For everything." Gabriella smiled and went to find Sharpay.

"_10…"_

Gabriella was frantically walking between the crowd. Looking everywhere for the blonde.

"…_9…"_

'Please God, help me find her.'

"…_8…"_

'Please… Sharpay, where are you?'

"…_7…"_

Gabriella caught a glimpse of a sparkling silver dress in the middle of the room, right under the huge chandelier. When she saw the blond hair she was sure it was her. 'Sharpay!'

_"…6…"_

_"…5…"_

Gabriella ran as fast as she could, not even bothering to apologize to the people she was bumping into.

_"…4…"_

_"…3…"_

Sharpay was trying to see where Ryan was when she suddenly felt a hand on her wrist and before she could turn and see who it was, the person pulled her closer, spinning the blonde around to face her.

_"…2…"_

Sharpay was surprised to see who it was. "Gabby…"

_"…1…"_

"I'm sorry." The brunette whispered to her lips and then kissed her.

"Happy New Year!" Yelled the crowd, clinging champagne glasses and hugging each other. The sound of fireworks in the background.

When Sharpay wrapped her mind around what happened she started to kiss Gabriella back, immediately opening her mouth to grant her more access. The kiss was intense, it was a need. Both girls trying to get the most out of it. Sharpay had her arms around Gabriella's neck, as the brunette was holding her by the waist.

When Sharpay finally broke the kiss they were panting. Without letting go of Gabriella she just looked in her eyes and whispered, ignoring the looks they were receiving from many people.

"What… What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a while ago. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I love you so much Pay. You have my heart. I promise you if you ever give me another chance I'll stick with you through whatever." Gabriella's eyes were wet with unshed tears.

Sharpay on the other hand couldn't help but let the tears fall freely on her face.

"I love you too. Please don't hurt me again." She had a smile on her face.

"I promise." When Sharpay opened her mouth to say something else the brunette locked her lips with the blonde's. Sharpay broke the kiss soon after.

"But what about people? They are kinda starting to stare at us."

"Let them stare." Gabriella smirked at her girlfriend, earning a giggle from the blonde.

"I didn't know you were such an exhibitionist Gabby."

"When my girlfriend is this hot, I want the whole world to know she's mine." Sharpay smirked at the brunette.

"Well, you have permission to show me off whenever you want."

The girls kissed passionately as the colorful lights of fireworks illuminated the ballroom.

A new year, a new beginning.

* * *

Hello! I couldn't sleep last night (probably because it was like a gajilion degrees here and the a/c in my room is broken) so I decided to write a sequel to 'Maybe This Christmas'! Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed the result of my sleepless night. lol 

Leave a comment please! It makes me happy and motived to start a new story. - wink -

Happy New Year!!!

Love,  
Nini

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters. Well, I do own Angel, the annoying dog. lol


End file.
